Full Circle
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: When Alice watches old home videos, she remembers the boy she left behind in Forks and decides to keep her promise and go back to him, even though she has no idea of how much things have changed. One shot


**A/N: just a little one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. I figured I'd post it since I haven't written the next chapter of Until Forever yet and I felt bad. It will be posted either tomorrow or the day after, I hope. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**(Italic and underlined = video, italic = memory)**

"_Give it back!" I cried, reaching up to try to get the doll back from my next-door-neighbor, Jasper. _

"_Jump for it!" Jasper challenged with a grin. _

_I jumped, but still couldn't reach it. Finally I gave up, crossing my arm and sniffling. _

_Jasper's eyes widened. "Ali? Are you crying?"_

_I turned away and wiped at the tears stubbornly. "No."_

_He hugged me from behind, placing the doll in my hands. I squealed happily and turned in his arms, hugging him back. "Thanks Jazzy."_

I smiled, remembering. My mom had sent me a whole bunch of old home videos from Forks way back when. I had forgotten almost everything about then. Except Jasper.

The video went to a different day during summer when the sun was actually out. I was wearing a cute little bathing suit, constantly tugging at it.

_Jasper sat down in the kid pool, splashing me. I was standing outside the pool, wrinkling my nose at it. _

"_Ahhh!" I cried, shielding my face, backing up and tripping over a random toy and falling on my butt. Being the wimp I was, I started crying. Jasper quickly jumped over the side of the pool and knelt before me, checking with his eyes to see it I was okay. _

"_Are you alright Pixie?" Jasper asked worriedly. _

_I nodded, reaching up to stick my thumb in my mouth and rubbing at the almost forgotten tears with my fist. "Mhm."_

_Jasper grinned widely. "Good."_

Jasper was absolutely perfect in every aspect. I remember him begging me not to leave. I had had the choice to go live with my aunt and uncle in New York a few years back in order to study fashion as I had dreamed for years.

"_Just two more years, Alice. Please don't do this," Jasper pleaded, his blue eyes filled with absolute sadness. _

"_I have to Jazz. This is my career we're talking about. I can't just stay in Forks for the rest of my life. There's a whole world out there just waiting for me," I whispered. I glanced back up at my house, praying my parent's bedroom light wouldn't turn on. _

"_You can't leave."_

_I turned back to Jasper. "Why don't you want this for me?"_

_And Jasper caught me in an intense stare. "I love you."_

_My mouth dropped open and I was rendered speechless._

"_I love you and if you leave, I'm not sure what I'll do." Jasper took my face in his hands and kissed me. Kissed me so sweetly and slowly and passionately. I felt moisture on my cheeks and suddenly realized they were my tears._

"_I love you too," I murmured when he pulled back. "But if you really loved me, you'd let me leave. I promise Jasper, I will come back. Once I have a job set in stone, I'll come back and we'll take off right from here."_

_He sighed, knowing I was right. He closed his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything," I assured, stroking my hand down the side of his face. _

"_Before you leave, will you be my first? Right here, right now?"_

_I sucked in a deep breath, shocked. "I…"_

"_Please?"_

"_I love you," was my answer, taking his hands and bringing them to my hips. _

_And in the same backyard where we played as children and had birthday parties, we made love. The night before I left for New York, I lost my virginity to Jasper Whitlock. And afterward, we laid in the grass, in each other's arms. I cried over the loss of something so new so early. And I swore to myself that I would come back for Jasper. No matter what, I would._

I bit my lip and stood, no longer interested in the memories. I went to the picture on my wall and laughed when I saw my six-year-old self and eight-year-old Jasper. My smile melted when I thought about my last night in Forks four years ago. I hadn't held up my promise.

I needed an opinion and I knew just the girl to get it from.

"What?" my cousin's wife and my best friend, Rosalie (Hale) McCarty cried, slamming her hands on the table and standing.

I winced and leaned away from her. "Yeah."

She grabbed my left hand, and shoved it in my face. "This promise ring is from him, isn't it?"

I nodded with a sigh. "He gave it to me that morning before I left for New York. He promised that we'd get married some day, when I returned."

"So you promised this poor guy you'd go back to him and you still haven't? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm afraid," I admitted quietly, which is so not my style.

"Of what?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"That I'll want to stay in Forks with Jasper when I have this whole life here."

Rosalie sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ali, if you love him, stay with him. You can still work from Forks. Hell, that Jessica bitch works from Europe. You could certainly work from Washington."

I leaned back and shook my head. "Rose, it's my responsibility. I can't just up and leave for a guy. Lauren would kill me."

"Oh come on, just because she's a bitch boss doesn't mean she doesn't get it. Remember when she took that whole long leave for her husband? Well she's got to understand. And if not, I'll fucking beat her into the ground."

"You really think I should do this? What if he's already married and has kids?" My heart literally broke when I said this, but I had to consider it a possibility.

Rosalie grabbed my hand across the table. "He loves you. He'll wait for you, just like you've been waiting for him. Follow your heart and go find Mr. Virginity Stealer."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, I will. Thanks Rose."

"Any time."

I shuddered as the cold winds of my childhood surrounded me the second I stepped off the plane. Home sweet home, huh?

I had had my Porsche specially brought here, so I drove it to my parents' house, knowing they still lived there.

When I parked in the driveway, my eyes widened with the familiarity. I knocked on the front door and rubbed my hands up and down my arms, trying to warm up some.

My mom, Esme Cullen, answered the door and her jaw dropped when she saw me. She shrieked and hugged me and I laughed and hugged her back.

"Alice! What're you doing here?" she asked, holding me at an arm's length to study me.

"I…" I considered lying and saying I was here to see them, but then I remembered my mom's uncanny ability of knowing when I was lying. "I'm here to see Jasper. I made him a promise four years ago and intend to keep it."

Mom nodded slowly. "Well, I'm glad you finally decided to visit, no matter what the reason."

"Where does he live now?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"He lives closer to Port Angeles as far as I know, but you'll most likely find him at his bar."

"He owns a bar?" I asked in surprise.

Mom nodded. "Oh yes."

"You don't mind if I…"

She laughed and shook her head. "No."

I looked around, searching for the blonde haired boy I loved. He was nowhere among the many the men sitting on bar stools and the waitresses in skimpy outfits. I went up to the bar and immediately felt short next to the tall, buff bartender. He turned and grinned widely at me.

"What'll it be sexy?" he asked, leaning on the bar and winking at me.

I wrinkled my nose and spotted his name tag. "Thanks but no thanks, _Jacob_. I'm actually looking for the owner, Jasper Whitlock."

Jacob frowned. "What business do you have with Mr. Whitlock?"

"I'm his childhood friend and I came back to visit. Can you just tell him a friend is here to see him?"

Jacob shrugged and turned to go to a door in the back marked 'owner'. He came back own a few moments later and nodded toward the door with his head. "He says to go ahead in."

Jacob let me through the bar and I walked up to the door, suddenly feeling as though time was slowing down. I lifted my hand to knock tentatively.

"Come in," a deep, yet familiar voice told me.

I twisted the knob and slid through the door, closing it behind me. His chair was turned so the back was facing me.

"Uh…" I mumbled and the chair turned around, revealing a gorgeous guy with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, a perfectly manly face, and obvious muscles that contradicted his lean build.

"Alice?" he asked in utter shock.

I nodded. "Um…hey Jazz…"

He stood and I felt short again. His long legs carried him around the desk and he stood in front of me, just staring. "You…you came back?"

"Yeah, I did. It took me a while, but I finally got it together and came back."

"And how's your career?"

I knew he was asking if what I did was worth it. "I work for one of the biggest fashion industries in the US."

"That's great." His eyes darted to my left hand and, seeing only his promise ring, he came closer. "And how are you?"

"I'm…good. You?"

"Better, now that you're here." Without warning, his lips were pressed to mine and I sighed, falling back into my awkward sixteen-year-old self. I grabbed his newly muscular arms and his large hands gripped my hips.

"I love you," he managed to mumble before his tongue explored my mouth.

Jasper lifted me up and carried me to set me on the edge of his desk. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling as though I had never left.

When Jasper pulled back to push my shirt up, I gasped out "I love you too." This just caused Jasper to work faster at removing my clothes. I worked on his shirt and tie first, untying and unbuttoning quickly. Jasper pressed his bare chest against mine and I silently thanked Rosalie for forcing me to come.

Jasper pushed my jeans down before shoving his own pants to the floor along with his boxers. He hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled them down. His eyes met mine and I gave a nod before we joined. I groaned and leaned back on my hands on the desk. Jasper's lips came to my neck and I moaned.

Our hips moved together, falling into rhythm quickly. My legs wrapped tighter around him as his hands openly explored my more mature body. I reached up to twist my fingers in his golden hair. Our lips met in passion, yet were somewhat gentle.

Jasper started moving faster and I felt myself getting closer. When he kissed across my jaw to my ear and whispered, "Marry me?" I cried out his name and came, tightening around him. After a few more deep thrusts, he followed after, collapsing against me.

His face was against my neck, both of us breathing hard. He pulled back slightly to study me. "Alice?"

I looked over at the wall, trying to decide how to respond. "We've spent years apart and now you want to get married? After just a half an hour together?"

"Yes, I do. I love you and only you, Alice. I'll never want anyone else. I know it's kinda sudden and probably not what you were expecting, but I really think it's right. I'll even move to New York with you."

My eyes shot back to his face. "But Jazz, you have a bar here, you can't just leave."

"I'd do it for you, you know that."

"I know." I sighed. "Jasper, I love you and I do want to marry you, that's why I accepted the ring. I just…wasn't expecting you to ask so soon."

"So…what do you say?"

"I say that if you let me move to Forks, I'll marry you."

Jasper opened his mouth to protest, but I put a finger against his lips to silence him. "It's the least I can do for avoiding you the past four years."

"You can't leave everything you've established in New York just for me."

I smiled. "My boss said that I could set up a new location here in Forks and run it for her. My cousin's wife had to kinda force her into it, but she eventually agreed."

Jasper smiled widely. "Well then let's do it."

I grinned. "Yes, let's."

_Jasper, in a cute little tux, was waiting by my brother Edward at the end of the yard. I walked towards them, dwarfed by my father and constantly tripping over the too big white dress. When we came to a stop, Dad took my hand and placed it Jasper's slightly-larger-than-mine-but-still-perfectly-sized hand. Jasper smiled at Dad._

_I faced Jasper and felt short all over again, but not quite so badly. He grinned widely at me. _

"_Blah blah blah," Edward started, causing the people watching to laugh. _

"_Do you, Jasper, take Alice as your…" Edward squinted, "lawfully wedded wife…blah blah, til death do you part?" _

"_I do," Jasper agreed quickly, smirking at me._

"_Do you, Alice, take Jasper as your lawfully wedded husband….blah blah, til death do you part?"_

"I do," I said confidently. I couldn't help but compare this to our 'wedding' when we were younger.

"Then, you may now kiss the bride," the minister, who was not Edward, said with a kind smile to Jasper.

Jasper held my face, just like he did when I was sixteen, and kissed me with such a beautiful passion. I kissed back, loving the feel off his familiar lips against mine.

So I guess in a way, our lives have come full circle. We're right back where we started, in my backyard, getting married. And soon, we won't have to play house to have kids, for I already have one inside me. Jasper and I like to think we created the baby the day I came back to Forks. It'd be even more ironic, huh? And as a final note, if you have a guy waiting for you back home, go back! I know it was the best decision I ever made. Why the hell I put it off for four years, I can't even remember.

THE END


End file.
